vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons:Large
Energy Weapons Gatling There are two main varieties of the gatling weapon, the Gatling Cannon and Gatling Cannon MkII. The Gatling Cannon a rarely-used weapon which is most useful for close-range encounters. It is very similar to the flechette cannon. The Gatling Cannon MkII (and its NPC variants) is a much more commonly-used weapon. Even for an unskilled pilot, this weapon can be amazingly effective on low level robots; a more skilled pilot can take advantage of this weapon's excellent aiming capabilities and use it to great advantage against other players, especially on heavier ships where manuevering a good shot can become difficult. Plasma Weapons Plasma weapons are the large-port equivalents of the Gauss Cannon. They do more damage at a faster rate of fire, but use more energy. Mega Positron Blaster A heavy duty blaster with a good re-fire rate and fairly low energy consumption. This is the large-port version of the Positron Blaster. Requires the Hive Queen Hunter I badge. Mine Launchers There are five (5) types of mine launchers, Concussionm, Drain, Proximity, Lightning, and Teller-Ulam. The Concussion does no damage, but instead exerts a large amount of force on whomever or whatever sets it off, be it friend or foe, sending them flying off course. The Drain mine saps energy from all ships Power Cells within the blast radius. The Proximity drops mines that explode when an enemy enters the proximity radius. The Lightning mines damage all ships within a 100m radius with a devastating arc of lighting. It is considered by some to be the ultimate large port botting weapon when used properly, as well as offering an excellent deterrent to pirates and even, with the right pilots, offing capships. Missile Launchers There are three (3) types of missile launchers, Chaos Swarms, Locust Swarms and Stingray Homing.The Chaos Swarms are essentially an upgraded version of the Locust Swarm Missiles. The have a 30m splash radius and a 25m proximity instead of 25m and 15m, respectively.The Locust Swarms are the first swarm missile launcher you will have access to, these are decent weapons of terror in the hands of anyone able to buy them. If you really want to cause mass havoc, buy the Chaos Swarms when they become available for their increased proximity and blast radius. The Stingray is the large port weapon you start with when you create a character. Rocket Launchers There are two (2) types of large-port rocket launchers, Screamers and Jackhammers. At 48,000 damage per tube the same as the original Avalon Torpedo Launcher (roughly half a Trident's shield strength) the Screamers are the big daddy of dumb-fire rockets. Screamers are very effective when engaging smaller bots or catching an enemy player off guard. Two disadvantages of Screamers are their narrow proximity detonation (20m) and the fact that they require energy to fire. The Jackhammers are rapid firing, making them ideal for rocket netting light fighters, they can also be 'stack-fired' while boosting to rapidly take down a capital vessel's shields. Torpedo Launchers Torpedo Launchers are very similar in mechanics to the dumb-fire Rocket Launchers, but fire slower, longer-lasting projectiles. Their slow speed and small proximity fuse makes them most useful against large immobile capital ships or smaller ships near a fixed structure like asteroids or station/capship docking bays. Currently, there is only one type in the game, the Avalon. Concussion Railgun The Concussion Railgun is currently available as a prototype weapon through a mission tree available at commercial stations from Combat 3. The Concussion Railgun is unique in that it does not require energy to fire, however this advantage is offset by its large mass. The shot size of the ConcRail is also larger than other railguns, making it easier to score hits. The Concussion Railgun deals a concussive blast to targets, and may cause them to spin. Notes See Also * Weapons:Small * Equipment Category:Equipment